New Student, Yo-Kai Hissfit
New Student, Yo-Kai Hissfit is the 3rd episode of Season 2 of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Nick: I'll see you guys later. Max: Bye. "walks away" Betty: See ya. "walks away" Emily: Later. "walks away" Nick: "walks towards house" Huh? Looks like someone's moving in. Whisper: How nice. Nick: Yeah, I wonder how they are? Boy: Me. Nick: "jumps" Whoa, dude, you sacred me. Boy: Sorry, my name's Liam. Nick: Hi, I'm Nick. Liam: Nice to meet you. Nick: Well, see ya later. "walks away" Liam: That boy seems strange. Nick: "walking towards door" That dude seemed strange. Whisper: Tell me about it. {Theme Song} Nat: Where were you? Nick: Just hanging out with friends. Nat: Did you know there's a new kid who just moved in? Nick: Yeah, he seems very strange. Nat: Really? Why? Nick: Not sure. Nat: Huh, ok. "walks away" Nick: Maybe it's a yo-Kai, making anyone I come into contact with act strange. Whisper: I don't think so. Nick: Well I do. "searches" Whisper: I'm pretty sure there's no yo-Kai doing this. Nick: There! Whisper: What?! Nick: Who's that? Whisper: Kingmera, I guess it makes since for him to be inspiriting Liam. Kingmera: What I'm not inspiriting nobody, I was just passing by. Nick: Oh, sorry. Kingmera: It's ok, here take this. "hands medal" Nick: Oh, thanks. Kingmera: No prob. "walks away" {door bell rings} Nick: I've got it! "opens door" Liam? Liam: I've been going around the town introducing myself. Nick: Oh, well you already know me. Liam: What about your parents? Nick: Nobody's here, it's just me. Liam: I don't think so. Nick: Huh? Liam: Look behind you. sees Whisper with a confused expression and shrugging Nick: Don't see anyone. Liam: You're telling me that you don't see that fluffy marshmallow thing. Nick: Wait, you're saying you can see Whisper? Liam: So you know him. Nick: Wait, you don't have a yo-kai watch? How can you see him? Whisper: Don't you remember, some humans can see yo-kai. Nick: Oh yeah. Liam: Yo-kai? You mean they really do exist? Nick: Yep, I also have someone else you should meet. Liam: Alright! inserts the medal, turns the dial and summons Jibanyan Jibanyan: I was in the middle of a nap. Nick: Sorry Jibanyan, I want you to meet my new friend, Liam. Liam: Hi. Jibanyan: A human who can see yo-kai, I haven't seen one of you since Lucas. Liam: You know my dad? Jibanyan: Yep. Nick: That is so cool. Liam: Yeah, well I've gotta go, bye. "walks out" Nick: Bye. "shuts door" "Screen closes on Nick jumping with excitement, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Betty: Ugh! Nick: What's wrong? Betty: My little brother, Brett... Nick: What about him? Betty: He... Nick: What? {bell rings} Teacher: Alright students, take your seats. Nick: Tell me at lunch. Betty: "groans" Fine. Teacher: Today we'll be learning about- Max: Psst! Nick: Yeah. Max: "whispering" What's wrong with Betty? Nick: "whispering" Not sure. Betty: "whispering" Is it something I said. Nick: She said it's something about Brett. Max: What'd he do? Nick: Didn't tell me. Betty: Hope she'll be fine. Nick: I' sure she will. Liam: "whispering" Hey, Nick. Nick: Yeah? Liam: I think there's a yo-kai inspiriting Betty. Nick: Of course, why didn't I think of that. "searches" Betty: I'm so upset. Nick: There! Whisper: Hissfit, that's who he is. Nick: Aw! He's cute. Hissfit: Hey! "pulls out danger" Don't call me cute. Nick: Aw, he's trying to threaten me. Hissfit: "groans" Nick: Aw, he's upset. Whisper: How adorable. Hissfit: Stop calling me cute! Nick: Aw, he hates being called cute. Hissfit: "groans & hands medal" Nick: Thanks. Liam: There's another one. Nick: Another Yo-Kai? "searches" Shmoopie: You found me! Whisper: Shmoopie, he makes anyone act cute. Shmoopie: It's me specialty. Nick: Aw, he's so cute! Like a plushie. Shmoopie: I know. Whisper: Adorable. Shmoopie: Take my medal as well. "hands medal" Nick: Of course, anything for you. Shmoopie: "laughs" "Screen closes on Hissfit stomping out the classroom, while Shmoopie and Mat have fun, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Max Forester *Liam *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Whisper *Jibanyan *Kingmera (cameo) *Shmoopie *Hissfit Episode Recap Nick: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Kingmera & Hissfit Cut to purple background: Whisper: Your so cute! Shmoopie: Thanks. Hissfit: How sickening! Jibanyan: I know! I'm suppose to be the cute one! Nick: Don't get jealous. Jibanyan: I'm not! {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures